sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mean Girls 2
| writer = Cliff Ruby Elana Lesser Allison Schroeder | screenplay = | story = | director = Melanie Mayron | starring = | narrated = | music = Transcenders | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = George Engel | editor = Michael Jablow | cinematography = Levie Isaacks | runtime = 97 minutes | company = Paramount Famous | distributor = Paramount Home Entertainment | budget = | network = ABC Family | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = ''Mean Girls | followed_by = | website = }} Mean Girls 2 is a 2011 American teen comedy television film directed by Melanie Mayron. It is a stand-alone sequel to the 2004 film Mean Girls. The film premiered on ABC Family on January 23, 2011. The film stars Meaghan Martin, Jennifer Stone, Maiara Walsh, Nicole Gale Anderson, Claire Holt, Diego Boneta and Linden Ashby. Tim Meadows reprises his role as Principal Ron Duvall from the original film. Plot Jo Mitchell is an 18-year-old high school senior from Ohio. On her first day at North Shore High School, she encounters a clique called "The Plastics": the self-proclaimed leader, Mandi Weatherly; the ditzy girl with the raging libido, Chastity Meyer; and the hypochondriac Hope Plotkin. Jo also meets Abby Hanover, whom Mandi perceives to be a rival. Jo becomes attracted to Tyler Adams. Despite Jo's attempts to avoid the Plastics, conflict develops between them and Abby. Jo's father is a mechanic who rebuilds engines for NASCAR. As a result, she becomes quite a good mechanic herself and ends up taking an advanced shop class, where she meets Tyler (Diego Boneta). Her principal means of transportation is a Vespa motor scooter. Jo's dream is to attend Carnegie Mellon University, her late mother's alma mater. It is revealed in a voiceover by Jo that her mother died before Jo was one year old. After Jo gives Abby a ride home, she meets Abby's father, a successful infomercial entrepreneur, he offers to pay Jo's college tuition in exchange for her maintaining good friends with Abby, who doesn't have any friends herself. Jo reluctantly accepts, motivated by her desire to attend the university her mother attended. Jo, Tyler, and Abby become close friends. Jo also learns that Tyler is Mandi's stepbrother. Mandi also escalates her war of pranks, including using artificial sweetener and coffee to ruin an engine which Jo's father is rebuilding. When Jo and Abby discover that Mandi is going to throw a birthday party, that has Abby throw a party herself, which is "all invited", unlike Mandi's "invite only". After the Plastics see no one at Mandi's house but hears Abby's party's music, they have Hope put "Easy Upchuck" into the pizza that is ordered there. After Jo smells it funny, she then sees Hope also paying the pizza delivery guy and so she stashes it away. When the Plastics go to that party, they don't see anyone puking. Just as Nick, Mandi's boyfriend, doesn't see any food, Jo gives him the injected pizza to eat. After Mandi kisses him for Jo to see, he vomits on her from that Easy Upchuck. Jo, Abby, and another outcast girl, school newspaper reporter Quinn, start a new clique called the "Anti-Plastics". They enact a series of pranks against Chastity and Hope. Jo runs against Mandi for Homecoming Court and their campaign threatens Tyler and Jo's relationship. When Jo tries to give back the money Sidney Hanover had given her for her friendship with Abby, Mandi overhears while running and uses this information against her. This leads to Tyler and the Anti-Plastics going against her as she is turning towards Mandi's personality. Mandi and Nick steal the homecoming court charity money, which is to be donated to an animal research group. Mandi plants the money in Jo's shed, then gives an anonymous note to the principal stating that the money is there. Thanks to an unwitting betrayal by Quinn, Jo is expelled but not before she finds Mandi and challenges her to a game of flag football. Mandi refuses until she realizes that she needs to win to remain popular, then reluctantly agrees. Tyler and the other Anti-Plastics try to help Jo prove her innocence with the help of the school's tech guy, Elliott. After beating the Plastics at flag football, Mandi and Nick are arrested after images of them planting the money in Jo's home are found by Elliott texting it to all of the cell phones in the audience. At the school's Homecoming Dance, Abby and Elliott are elected King and Queen (thanks to Jo dropping out of the competition) and Jo and Tyler share a kiss. The film ends with Jo and Abby deciding to attend Carnegie Mellon University together, while Tyler attends Penn State University (presumably on a soccer scholarship), which is a short drive from Carnegie Mellon, and Quinn assuming the position she has long coveted, leader of the Plastics. Although Mandi and Nick both got community service and were allowed to graduate (thanks in some part to their parents for donating a new library for the school), they lost their popularity for their cruel actions, earning Mandi a bad reputation. Chastity learns the meaning of her name and Hope begins working on overcoming her fear of germs. Cast * Meaghan Martin as Jo Mitchell ** Tatum Etheridge as Young Jo * Jennifer Stone as Abby Hanover * Maiara Walsh as Mandi Weatherly ** Anna Cate Donelan as Young Mandi * Nicole Gale Anderson as Hope Plotkin * Claire Holt as Chastity Meyer * Diego Boneta as Tyler Adams * Bethany Anne Lind as Quinn Shinn * Tim Meadows as Principal Ron Duvall * Linden Ashby as Rod Mitchell * Donn Lamkin as Sidney Hanover * Rhoda Griffis as Ilene Hanover * Colin Dennard as Elliott Gold * Patrick Johnson as Nick "Big Z" Zimmer * Mike Pniewski as Mr. Giamatti * Kelly Gilmore as Fifth Year Senior * Willie Larson as May * Juliet Kim as Ling * Amber Wallace as Violet * Autumn Dial as Karate Girl * Katelyn E. Bulluck as Rugby Girl * Rachel Ellspoof as Cafeteria Girl Production The film was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia in July 2010. Promotion and release The official trailer of the film was released on November 22, 2010. The film premiered on ABC Family as a Mean Girls: Double Feature on January 23, 2011. Soundtrack Track listing # "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry # "Wake Up Call" by Team JEM (Johnny Andrews, Elizabeth Elkins of The Swear and Michael Wilkes) # "No Stopping" by Transcenders featuring Josef D'Star # "Nutmeg" by Transcenders # "Favorite Distraction" by SuperSpy # "Days Like This" by Transcenders featuring Aimee Allen # "Addicted" by Toby Lightman # "Love, Love, Love" by Hope featuring Jason Mraz # "Middle Ground" by Transcenders # "So Big" by Iyaz # "Middle Ground" by Transcenders featuring Tracey Amos # "Better Than Her" by Matisse # "Obsession" by Sky Ferreira # "Walk of Shame" by The Like # "Clavy" by Transcenders # "Ground Level" by Transcenders # "Party Plane" by Transcenders # "The Chase" by Transcenders # "2012 (It Ain't the End)" by Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj # "Mon Cheri" by A.B. O'Neill # "Crazy Good" by Juliana Joya # "I Know" by Kimberly Cole Reception Hilary Busis of ''Entertainment Weekly criticized the film, calling it a "thinly veiled, low-budget remake of the 2004 hit with which it shares a name". Ratings The film was the most-watched television movie of the week among viewers ages 12–34, with 2 million viewers in that age group (3.4 million overall). It attracted a strong female audience (1.6 million). References External links * * Category:2010s high school films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s teen comedy films Category:2011 television films Category:ABC Family original films Category:American female buddy films Category:American films Category:American high school films Category:American sequel films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Comedy television films Category:English-language films Category:Films about bullying Category:Films directed by Melanie Mayron Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Paramount Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Television sequel films Category:Films with screenplays by Allison Schroeder